Silver Lining
by Calysta
Summary: Fix the problem. Let the operation proceed as plan. So how did this gem get caught up on the other side of the war and with a demon, no less?
1. Chapter 1

The gem cleaned up the operation that was suppose to occur here not too long ago. Unfortunately, unseen events cause this entire kindergarten to be left empty. The machines non-responsive and some broken. The new gems that were suppose to be made, were not. This upset the gems' leader. To which she strive to impress in order to gain a higher title. That was the goal.

Not long after dusk, most of the pieces of Homeworld tech has been picked up and put inside this base's temple. The gem decided to gather more parts before using the warp pad to check out another area for possible gems or scattered tech. The gem didn't take interest into learning about this world. This area. Or its organic habitats. The earthlings. What was the point? This planet was...is going to be a new harvest area for gems. That's all that mattered to them, well, to the diamonds at least. And she was, is, more than willing to make that happen. Despite the rebels.

The gem walked around what seemed like a courtyard. Keeping quiet as she searched for pieces of tech. These earthlings wouldn't know how to handle or even use their high technical equipment. But the gem noticed most of these earthlings would learn. The gem took notice of how most earthlings looked different from each other. Not just facial features but also living agreements and such.

"Well it won't matter once the harvest is finish." The gem whispered.

Eventually the gem found an important piece of tech. Part of the core that is used to power the drills in the kindergarten. It sat on a table in a wooden room. To an untrained eye, sure it look pretty. But in the right hands it was a very powerful power source and the gem needed it desperately. The gem quietly hurried to the table and grabbed it. "I can power the temple with this. Athe least temporarily."

"What are you doing?"

The gem froze. The gem looked to the left and saw a young earthling, staring at them. The young earthling had sliver and golden eyes. Markings on its face. The gem walked to it. "Are you from the kindergarten? Area 3 12?" The gems spoke and stood near it. More drawn by its markings.

It looked up at the gem. "You are trespassing on royal grounds. I, Lord-"

"What is your gem?" The gem kneeled down and touched it's forehead. "Oh...earthling..." The gem frowned.

The earthling pushed the gems hand back, annoyed. "I am Lord Sesshomaru, you will pay for what you did. How dare you walk in here and steal from my lands."

The gem stared at him. The gem examined the earthlings closely. Noticing his pointed ears, the sharpen nails and clothing. Especially the hunk of fur on his shoulder. "Earthling-"

"I am a Daiyoukai. Do not disrespect me. I shall get the guards."

Before the young lad could move, the gem grabbed his shoulder. "Where did you find this? I must find more of these cell cores." The gem let go of him. "And you are an Earthling. ...you were made on this planet right?"

"Made?" The young boy stared at the gem. _This demon is different. I can't smell a scent on her. How is this possible? Perhaps father would know._ The young lord stayed in his thoughts. He watched as she stood, a very tall demon in his eyes. Her skin mostly a green blue color with streaks. Her eyes the same color as her skin and her long wavy hair a darker shade of green-blue, though with more of a blueish hue and soft blue streaks as well. Her clothing very different. A black sleeeless dress that stop at her knees with a long slit on the right side. She had in a silver belt and a brace that cover her entire right forearm. It had shiny circles on it and a large black rectangular box in it. She wore white flat slippers and had a white diamond on the center of her outfit.

What drew the young boy more was the gem embedded into her neck. A lighter shade than her skin but it matched. A teal color with soft lines of tans, gold, and white.

"Where did you find this power cell?" She repeated the question. The boy didn't answer her. Instead the gem bubbled the cell to the temple.

"What did you do?!"

"You are not helping earthling." The gem stated and turned to leave.

"Daiyokai!" He watched the gem leave the room. He followed the gem.

The gem paid no mind to him, she had a mission. If she didn't get this area back on track, she'd be a laughing stock among the other gems. A disappointment to her diamond. Though if there was a peridot with her it would go so much faster. Unfortunately, they couldn't find a cause why this area had been comprised. She had to fix it and get it going.

That's what they did, that's what she was made for.

The gem stopped near a small body of water. She stared at it for a while. The young lord stopped a few inches away from her. Curious what she looked at. "Return my object and I might seem about letting you live another day." He spoke with authority.

She kneeled down and examined this water. She touched it with her finger tips and studied it's movements. "Interesting..." It was at that moment they both heard footsteps. Though the boy was not frighten, the gem had been and hurried away. Hiding behind the trees near by.

"Sesshomaru. What are you doing outside this late?" A slender woman walked to her son and yawned, cutely.

"I was taking care of my responsibilities as a Daiyokai. A common demon stole from my room and I was in pursuit. Until you scared her away, mother."

She stared at her son and a soft giggle escaped. "My dear you are barely eight years old, what responsibilities do you have? Oh, what an imagination my son has." She kneeled down and pinched his cheecks. Sesshomaru slapped her hand away. "Come now. Your father will return in the morning."

"Unhand me, I can walk on my own! The thief is still out there." He said as his mother picked him up and carried him back to their castle. Sesshomaru wiggled to grip free from her grasp. "There will be a day you will not be stronger than me." He said with a someone pouting tone. The young boy spotted the gem stepping into the clearing. Watching them leave. She didn't say a word. Just had a confused look on her face.

The young lord vowed this demon would not escape punishment easily. No one stole from his lands.

A week passed after her encounter with the earthling. She had been able to clean up the area and retrieve the power cells. The temple now fully powered within the mountains of this land. She found the equipment had not taken much damage and we're still usable. She returned to her ship and began to contact her manager. The screen was static before a green gem appeared.

"This is Emerald, facet 3FL cut 3XE. Whom am I speaking with?"

"Turquoise." The gem paused. "Cab 2-OP."

The Emerald looked up her information. "Ah, how is the site going?"

"Fine, for now. The operation though is salvageable enough. I suspect the rebels had something to do with the kindergarten shutting down. There weren't any gems in process that I have seen but without a peridot, it's hard for me to tell." She waited. "This section...there something wrong with it, I think-"

"You turquoise are not meant to think about scenarios. You are to find out what happened and report your findings. Now, before I assigned a peridot to your location is there anything else? We're you able to power up the equipment for the technician?"

The gem stayed quiet. That's what turquoise do. When something goes wrong with potential harvest sites. They are sent to fix it. To fix whatever happened and then the peridot take care of the rest. They come up with the blueprints and are the ones to give the okay if the operation is safe fr. "No...which...is why I'm reporting from the ship. A few power cells are still missing from the main operating system...I need more time..."

Emerald sighed in annoyance. "How do you except to be this most reliable turquoise if you hadn't power up the site? "

"Sorry..."

"Report back when the site is up and running. So you can go to your next mission and by the way, I'm docking you in your profile for doing a mediocre job. You're dismissed." The screen cut to black.

"Oh well what do you know! You emeralds don't even leave your office!" The gem shouted at the blank screen. "Emeralds think they know everything, all you do is stared at reports all day." She mumbled and stepped outside her ship. She only lied because she was curious what happened. It was as if the site had gone up and then everyone left. She the went to a field close by and stared up at the sky. When the clouds cleaned she stared at the stars. "Homeworld..."

All she did was make blueprints, instructed the other gems what to do. Where a piece went. What connected to what. Investigated any suspicious activity. With the rebellion going on on this planet it kept her busy most of the time. In reality, she had been curious why those rebels would defend this planet as opposed to others? What made this so special?

"Thief..."

The gem turned to her right and saw the young earthling. "Earthling...don't you have better things to do?"

"Why do you insist on calling me that? I am Lord Sesshomaru, the great Daiyokai that will control these Western Lands."

"...what's so special about these lands?"

"They are mine." Sesshomaru said. He walked over to her. "What type of demon comes onto these lands that is not a inuyokai?"

"A what?"

"You will be punish like the rest. My father has taken care of your type of demon. When he returned, I made sure he knew of your crimes."

"Rest...wait..." The gem grabbed the boy. "Where are the rest? What is this my father? Did this my father ruin this the kindergarten?"

"He is _my father,_ let go of me, demon."

"I'm not this demon. I'm Turquoise, Cab 2-OP." She stood up with the boy in hand. "This my father is he part of the rebellion? Did he not wish for our empire to grow? Why is this planet so important to protect?" Turquoise began to shake him.

Sesshomaru wiggled from her hands and landed on the ground next to her. Again he looked up at this tall demon. Perhaps even taller than his father. "You are a troublesome demon."

Turquoise frowned. "I'm a gem, not this demon." She kneeled down. "My section is close by, is this my father the reason the operation was shut down?"

"Why should I tell you anything after you stole from me?"

"That was a dangerous power cell. An Earthling like you wouldn't survive if it was left unstable." Turquoise paused. "If you tell me...I'll give you a better object for you to put your affection on."

The boy stayed quiet. "...go on..."

"Well..." Turquoise thiught, she didn't have anything in mind. "If you're wanting a gem...I know the perfect one."

* * *

 **Not really sure where this might go. I just know I wanted to do a crossover. And I don't know...it might get better...perhaps.**


	2. Chapter 2

In the temple the young lord gazed around, never having seen anything like this before. The floors all shined to a polish, the material felt like metal, like a sword. There were a few blacken rectangles that were in fact huge. A door that had a line straight down the middle with a weird looking symbol on it. In the middle of the room, a large circular pad with crystals at the base. It looked all so different, so ...shiny.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Turquoise yelled as she grabbed the boy from the warp pad. "This isn't a toy."

"..." Sesshomaru felt at a lost of words for a moment. He had let his childish ways get a hold of him. "I knew that...I was just curious as to what it was for...as future ruler..I..." He trailed off with his sentence as the gem shook her head.

"You don't have to explain..it's okay...but don't touch. This is Gem Tech...it's very dangerous if not used properly. Plus it's not up yet. I've still got a few wires to connect." She set him down.

"This is your specialty?" He asked oh so curious.

"Well, yes, but that's what turquoises do." She noticed his confused face. "There are more gems like me. With each operation, a turquoise is assigned to it. Keep everything going before the next step."

"Architect?"

"Hm?"

"That's what that sounds like. Designing, building, overseeing process...that's what you're doing now right?"

"...yes... Now, back to the real subject. Your my father gave you the cell?"

"It's just my father. And yes..." Sesshomaru sat down. "Those demons...gems...were on Western Lands without consent of my father. Him and his guards took care of them."

"Were their gems left behind? Or..."

"I don't know...why does it matter..."

Turquoise frowned a bit. "It just does. I can only try to buy more time." She walked to the door, her gem glowed and it opened. Sesshomaru stared and hurried over before the door shut. Inside the cavern were a staircase going down. Turquoise went down the steps. The temple wasn't in great condition, it didn't have that wow factor to it. Whoever had been here was trying to destroy this place before they vanished. Though to the young demon, he was only amazed by the structure. It had a beautiful what glow to it. He also noticed the diamond symbols on the walls.

"What are those diamonds for?"

"The Diamond Authority." She paused and turned around having now just realized he followed her. "They are the leaders.. you can say. All Gems are made to serve them."

"Made? Don't you mean meant..."

They reached the end of the spiral staircase, Turquoise went to a stand and pressed a few buttons. "No. Made. The diamonds are the rules...like how you explain over and over, that you are the...what...the Lord? That's what they are but more."

"You have a diamond. ..."

A screen popped up, the blueprints of the temple. Turquoise went through the files, Sesshomaru gazed at the blue pictures on the screen, even more fascinated by it. "My leader, among others, is White Diamond, but low level gems like me don't contact or speak to her directly. Well at least when I finish this area, I'll be promoted." The screen turned red. "Damaged. ..." She muttered. A board appeared and she began to type.

"What are you doing..." He tried not to sound so curious.

"Trying to fix the last section of this temple. This was here before the kindergarten. There isn't too many still active. They were served as a safe place for gems to see if this planet's ground was even a good enough place for gems."

Sesshomaru continues to watch Tuquoise play with the strange object. "...what do you mean by that?"

Turquoise waited for the screen to show any signs of progress. "It's...hard to explain to a young earthling but you wouldn't understand."

"I'm a demon lord!"

"Gems don't care." She banged on the keyboard when another error screen showed. "You are from earth, you are an earthling to my kind. To other species in the star maps, you are nothing more than an earthling, a spoiled one at that."

"I am not spoiled." He said in a tantrum tone. "You will learn to respect me for what I am."

"Not that it would matter." She spoke under her breath. Though the young lord heard her, he didn't speak. He just watched her work. She tried to fix the computer but it was too damaged. "Maybe if I another battery..."

"You said star maps...what do you mean by that?" He asked, Sesshomaru sitting near the panel, he stood up and tried to reach the top but couldn't.

"There are other planets besides this one with life...or...what you would call life." Turquoise stood behind him and pressed a few buttons, causing the panel to lower to his height. "It's not connect but ..." She kneeled down and pressed a few buttons. A starry screen appeared and Sesshomaru gazed at it. "Lots of them and all of them different. Some are organic. ..like yourself...and some aren't. ..like me. It's a very big ...big world out there." Turquoise said. "I've seen a lot of different worlds but none like this one...at least not really..." She spoke in a trance like tone. "Still don't understand why it's worth defending..."

Sesshomaru glanced up ato her and then back at the panel. He touched the cold metal like surface and the screen changed showing a bunch of diamond shapes on it. "I thought it was broken." Changing the subject.

"I'm trying to connect to the database back on Homeworld...my home but as far as what has already been collected, that I can still acess." Turquoise explained. "You very curious."

"It's a tactical strategy..." He began. Though she didn't listen. She scooted him to the side and raise the panel back to her height.

This was all she did. Going around and trying to fix what she could. Sesshomaru followed and asked questions. After hours went by he excused himself and went outside when they had came back to the first room in the temple. Turquoise watched e lad leave outside and raised a brow. She tiptoed in the direction he went in.

"Stop following me." He said. "I can still hear you walk."

Tuquoise froze, the voice coming from the bushes. "What are you doing?" She questioned.

"...private business..that..." when he heard rustling coming from behind him, the young demon lord turned to see the eyes of the gem staring.

"What are you holding on to and why is it leaking?"

Standing there, Sesshomaru breathed he could feel heat coming to his face. "Go away!" He yelled and repeated multiple times. Turquoise went back to entrance of the temple and frowned, this world confusing at points to her. Though a sound caught her attention, she looked up and saw multiple flying creatures. She watched them for sometime until Sesshomaru finally return.

He was about to say something about her actions but just watched her watch the birds, looking like a curious child.

"Have you never seem a bird?"

"A what?" Turquoise looked down at him. "What we're you doing?"

Sesshomaru again turned red. "Don't you know?" Turquoise shrugged a bit. Well he wasn't going to explain it to her. "Those are birds, they fly around everywhere and make homes for their babies."

"What are babies?"

He scoffed. "It's like you don't know anything."

She shook her head. "Not about this world, I don't. I don't know anything of it...all this life...it's. .different. "

"So then why do you go to different worlds without knowing anything about them?"

Turquoise was about to answer him but she didn't have an answer. She never questioned her orders, she just did them. "For one...it helps all Gem-Kind and it expands our empire."

Sesshomaru looked up and raised a brow. Turquoise frowned. "And?"

"And..." The gem drug the word

"Demons and humans some how manage to coexist, you're telling me that this setup you do cannot? It's not like it takes up space."

"It's not that simple." Turquoise said though before she knew it Sesshomaru began walking away. "What now?"

"It's getting dark, I have to go home." He pointed to the sun beginning to settle into the earth.

"Why?!" Sesshomaru stopped and turned, the young child looked confused. "Why does your planet do these things? Why do thise tiny creatures on the ground move so much or so slow." She sat on the grass and sighed. Hearing footsteps come closer to her. She looked at the child. "I've been trying to delay fixing the minor errors because I'm just so curious about the is planet."

"What happens when you fix it?"

"The operation resumes and I go to my next mission."

Sesshomaru stood there. "You remember how you said you will give me a new gem."

"Yes. When I find one that's stable and not dangerous, you can have it."

"You." He spoke properly.

"Excuse me." Turquoise sat up and then stood.

"You are a gem...so instead of some random trinket, you can be my new gem to replace the one you stole. I can always tell you about this planet too and you can tell me about gems?"

"For what purpose?"

"Education." He reached up to grab her hand. Turquoise awkwardly grabbed and the Lord studied it. Hard and cold, no life whatsoever. "Do you breathe?I don't feel a pulse."

"What's that?" She asked and he began walking home, the tall gem following closely.

"Strange..." He gripped her cold rock hand tighter. They walked I silence until reaching the gates of his father's home. "I'll see you tomorrow..." He let go of her hand and bowed down. Turquoise pursed her thick lips and copied him.

"What is this?"

"Respect. Grettings. Goodbyes." He stood up.

"Strange."

"How do you greet your family?" He asked though quickly noticed the gems expression to the word.

"...what is that?"

The young demon sighed and crossed his arms across his small chest. "This is going to be a long day, I can already tell."

Turquoise cracked a small smile and eventually stood up, she bid him farewell and went back to the temple. Sesshomaru on the other hand got ready for dinner. As demons they didn't need to eat but it was a small get together with a few other Daiyokais in the area.

He arrived just as everyone was sitting down. He joined his father at the table. The other young demon children playing. Sesshomaru snorted and shook his head.

"My son, why don't you go play?" His father asked softly.

"To be a great demon lord like you fathrr, I don't have time for silly games. Because I have questions."

"Such as?" He asked as he poured himself some saki. He really did admire his son's determination to take the Western Lands when his time came but at the same time would wish he remembered that he is a child and children can have fun every once in a while.

"Those demons. ..that you took down a few weeks ago...did you find anything?"

"No, my son, afterward all we have is jewels. Not many just two. Strange demons these things are. They smell like dirt but are not dead. They are also very small. Why do you ask?"

Sesshomaru glanced up at his father. "What if another demon comes, what then?"

"Then actions will be taken. My priority is your mother and you my son, these lands and the demons and humans that live here. You did not see what they were doing, my son, strange objects moving the earth for whatever purpose, they were hostile first." He explained.

The boy looked down. He was going to tell his father about Turquoise. Tell him how clueless she is about the customs here and even simple things like breathing. Though somehow he felt that would end wrong. He wasn't protecting a demon...gem...he just met he just wanted to get more useful information from her. Use it to their advantage. "I see...my I go to bed, I'm tired." He stood up and looked to his father.

"If that's what you want...are you okay, son?"

"I am...I rather go to bed than to be around irresponsible children like them anyway." Sesshomaru added. "Father...you said they were small...none of them were tall...taller than you?"

His father laughed. "No, of course not, why do you ask?" Thinking about if any of those weak demons could reach a large size.

"Curious. Goodnight, father." He bowed to his father and then went to say good night to his mother, who openly expression her wishers for her only child to stay and mingle with one of the demons, they could be very well a potential bride. Sesshomaru scoffed and went to bed.

 _I won't tell father about Turquoise. I need further proof of her intentions before deciding what I do. Though what a clueless idiot, how can someone that knows nothing of birds or privacy be dangerous? She probably find a piece of string as exciting as a cat demon..._

He paused at his door. He had an idea but it wasn't so sure he'd go through with it. Though on the other hand it couldn't hurt.

...

...

Turquoise sat at a small body of water and stared at herself.

 _"you can be my new gem."_

Those words the boy said repeated in her mind. She brought her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them. She touched her gem on her neck, it gave a faint glow. Turquoises are not just smart gems...they can be deadly. They can fight and if need to, she will fight. Though she moved her hand down.

What was more important? Restoring the kindergarten or her curiosity as why the rebellions are protecting this planet?

"Young Earthling...you want to tell me about this world but what good what it will do when the Gem Tech involves and destroys this planet for new Gems? " She buried her head down. Saying that out loud...deep inside...she didn't want that outcome. Though how long could she stall before suspicions are raised? Before another Turquoise is sent to see what's taking too long?

"I hope I don't regret this..." She stood up to being delaying repairs.


	3. Chapter 3

The pass few weeks were tough and exhausting for the young lord. Trying to teach a gem the basics of demon culture. That was easier said than done.

"No! You are not doing it right. If you want to pass and speak with my father then you have to act like a demon!" He said loudly in the temple.

Turquoise frowned. She only agreed because this seemed like a safer way to find out what happened to the Kindergarten here. She also had to know what happened to the gems here as well. "This isn't going to work. I am not a demon. I'm a gem."

"They don't know that." He puffed his cheeks and sat down, clearly frustrated. "You need to act like a demon and not just any demon a high class demon. And your clothes...I think mother might have something you can fit."

"What are clothes?" Turquoise sat down next to him. He pointed to her gear. "...what's wrong with them?:

"They ...look different. Father will be suspicious in a heartbeat. They have to look like mine, like you're from here.." Sesshomaru said as he growled. She had no clue of the simplest things.

"Like yours?" Turquoise studied his clothing and then her body was surrounded by a beam of light. Before he knew it, her clothing changed to look like a spitting image of his. "Better?"

Sesshomaru stood up and grabbed her clothing. "How? You didn't take anything off!" He said, his inner child surfacing. Though he quickly buried it when he got his emotions in check.

"...off...I can't take these off. I can change them by will but these are a part of me. If my body were to get badly damaged, I would recover in my gem and would reappear in whatever form I choose. These are uncomfortable anyway..." Turquoise changed back to her old gear.

Sesshomaru watched with amazement. His tiny hands touched her arms, it seemed as if her clothing was separated from her skin but it wasn't. With out hesitation he touched near her chest. He remembered when his mother would hug him, against his will, how soft she felt. Turquoise felt almost similar but not. He then leaned on her, his ear against her chest. "No heartbeat, no breathing...why?"

Turquoise blinked, her darken blue eyes looked at him. "Heart...beat?"

"Yes. This." He grabbed her hand and put it on his chest. Turquoise seemed shock to feel his heart beating. "How can you live without them?:

"What do you mean? I'm not broken...I'm alive." Turquoise said.

He stepped away from her and sat down. "You are a lot more different than I thought." He glanced up at her. "What's broken mean to your kind?"

He figured maybe if he knew more about a gem it might be easier to translate the two cultures.

"It's the worst form of punishment. Once a gem is broken...it's impossible to put them together. I haven't seen any gems broken yet but I hear rumors. Sometime ago...in Blue Diamond's court, a ruby broke our rules and she had to be broken for it."

Sesshomaru listened. "What rule?"

"Fusing with another gem that's not their own."

"Fusing?" Sesshomaru repeated. "What happened to the ruby?"

"Escaped. I don't know after that." Turquoise sighed. "Is this heart beat...important?"

"To demons and humans, yes." Sesshomaru began and he quickly explained to the gem about senses and basic biology of demons and the difference between a human and demon. Turquoise listened to what the young child said and remembered what he spoke. Their lives on this planet so interesting. She wanted to know more. "But humans know not to mess with demons. Most of them are weak but some how we coexist." He finished.

"There so much knowledge here, if the Diamonds didn't wish to make this into another harvesting ground for gems, which would practically destroy all organic life, I think there could be potential."

Sesshomaru raised a brow. "What? What do you mean by that?"

"That's what the kindergartens are here for." She stood up and stretched. "It's getting night...you should go to your temple."

"Home. It's my home. Although technically...we do have a temple...and the phrase is 'It's getting late'." He mumbled the last part. "Tonight, I'll ask father about your presence. If it goes well then tomorrow night you'll make your case. Maybe he'll tell you about the others."

Turquoise smiled. "Your help is much appreciated." She picked up Sesshomaru and embraced him. Though for a second he was stunned, he quickly wriggled in her arms.

"What do you think you're doing?!:

"I have seen your mother do this we you see her. Is this wrong?"

Sesshomaru looked up. "That's because she's annoying. But she's my family and I expect that of her. You are not."

"What am I to you?"

He jumped down and fixed his clothing. "It doesn't matter. Just get your act together and don't mention this kindergarten to father or he will kill you." He warned before leaving.

...

In the middle of the night, Turquoise heard a crash coming from upstairs, she had been downstairs trying to somewhat fix the motherboard of the computer here, just enough to show some progress but not too much. Quickly she hurried up stairs, she opened the metal door with her gem and near the warp pad stood a gem near her height. "What are you doing here?" Turquoise asked as she stepped forward.

"I will only ask once. Stand down. I mean no harm "

She stared at the pink figure. "Rose Quartz..." She muttered. "Where's the rest of you traitorous rebels?"

"That's not important." Rose said as she kept her hands up, not summoning her weapon nor her pearl. Turquoise was prepared to fight. "I over heard this kindergarten had been down, so you too see the worth and beauty of this planet right?"

"What...no...I'm on a mission to fix this place and get it back on track."

Rose looked surprised. "So...what's taking to long?" The bubbly gem asked.

"What do you mean?:

Rose walked around the temple, taking notice of every detail. She also could tell Turquoise was delaying restoring the temple and kindergarten to full power and that there were no other gems but her. "You could have done this in your sleep...you're...stalling."

Turquoise relaxed, she couldn't stay in a fighting stance forever but sue kept her guard up. "I Don't know what you mean. I'm doing my job." The two gems stood there, a few feet from one of another and of similar height. So Turquoise went back to her question. "Why are you here?"

"I already said it, I heard the kindergarten was down." Rose paused. "Why aren't you questioning me about what cause it to go down. I would assume any Homeworld gem would've did so without a second thought..." Rose paused as she watched Turquoise think of answer. "I didn't want it to go down...it was a cover up." She spilled.

"What do you mean by that?"

Rose clasp her hands together. "Citrine, Chalcedony and Aquamarine. They helped me...us, our cause, take over this base. They became part of the Crystal Gems. We planned on using this base because it was still new and the area not well informed yet to the Diamonds. So when I heard it was down...I had to come...see for myself. Pearl and Garnet..."

"Why tell me...I haven't abandoned Homeworld like you. I can still report this to White Diamond and-" Turquoise stopped talking when Rose approached her. They stood face to face, Turquoise stood on shaky legs.

"But you won't. I can see it because I have been there, this planet is different. It's life is different, so beautiful...so mesmerizing. You don't want to hurt this planet. Do you Turquoise?" Rose smiled. "We haven't gotten rid of the few gems that want to go on with the plan, we're nearly there but we need help. Help us...please."

Turquoise didn't move, especially when Rose placed a hand on her cheek. She was warned about the Crystal Gems. The harm they were doing. The delay in such a spectacular plan. The growing of the Empire. These rouge gems were ruining it...though if Turquoise reported the whereabouts of the leader. No doubt she'd get promoted. It's a win-win.

"Go...before I change my mind."

Rose stepped back. "Turquoise?"

"You don't know me. You don't know anything bout me or how I'm feeling. I still have a job to do and that's get this operation running not join your cause. Which...however you may feel not every gem agrees. I'll pretend I didn't see you or hear that but leave."

Rose sighed, sadden by this gem choice. "Alright I'll go. But...if you change your mind, I'll be at galaxy warp." Rose said quietly before going to the warp pad and leaving in a stream of light. Turquoise stood there for a while before getting her mind together and going back to work but Rose's words never left her mind.

For most of the night, Turquoise sat outside in the field. Watching the night faded into the fiery daylight. It amazed her the first time and still does. She did this until the young lord came to keep her company. Though, with the presence of Rose Quartz, that couldn't have been good. She questioned if the fight would get out of hand between gems and if it did...would she be able to keep the young demon away from it?

"No. No. No. If you're going to eat hold them right." Sesshomaru had said as he reposition the sticks in her hand. It was lunch time and the young lord had invited Turquoise away from the temple and kindergarten to near the garden of his home. His mother and father were in town dealing with pesky humans, so he saw it as a chance to get the gem close. He picked the garden because it had a lot of flowers so it would be easy to those Turquoise in the rose bush or whatever.

"Why do you eat?"

"Demons don't need to. It's really a gluttony thing in a way. Humans do though. But most demons tend to snack every so often at these gatherings." He explained. He held the chopsticks in his hand perfectly and demonstrated to her how to use and eat with them.

"Oh...hmm...okay." She tried, again. But failed to do so as the rice ball fell and rolled into some flowers. A butterfly flying away quickly. "What is that?"

"It's a butterfly. They're annoying, some are different colors."

Turquoise seemed amused by it. "Wonderful. Can all life here fly?"

Sesshomaru began to put away the food. "Most. When I get older, I'll be able to travel by flight in a way. But I'm not there yet."

Turquoise studied the young lord expression. She stared at the snack on the plate in front of her. Setting the chopsticks down, she picked it up with her hand. "Gems...do not eat. Like demons. We do not age. We are simply created as is." She looked at him. "We don't exist...then we do." She shrugged. "You ...have a lot of attachment her. Your mother...father...these lands...gems do not have this. It's..." She set the snack down and sighed. "Have you spoken to your father?"

Sesshomaru wanted her to finish, she looked sad to him. "I did. Why do you think we are doing this? For fun?"

"Fun? What do you do for fun?"

The young lord let out anow irritated sigh. "Well children," He emphasize the word. "Play games. Like tag." He said. He heard Turquoise make a squeal noise. "If you're that curious, tag is when you touch someone and you run away before they can touch you back. It's very childish and stupid."

Turquoise accidentally shove Sesshomaru to the ground. "Is that correct?"

"No you idoit!" He shouted. He got up from the ground and dusted the dirt, grass, and flowers from his clothing. "First it is a gently tap, not a shove. Second, it's childish." He felt a tap on his head, when he turned around her saw Turquoise trying to hide in a small flower bush. He raised a brow. "I'm not playing." He walked to her but all she did was move to another spot. Sesshomaru huffed as he walked to her. He saw a flash of pale green light. Sour he rushed over there. "Turquoise?" He called. "Turquoise?" Again he called, no answer.

When he finally reached the area, he didn't see the gem. He looked confused. He was about to move when a green butterfly landed on his nose. He went to flick it off when suddenly it illuminated and it began to feel heavy.

"You got me, right?" Turquoise asked as she shift from a butterfly to her usual self. Sesshomaru laid on the ground with the heavy gem on his chest. He gasped for a few seconds before Turquoise got off him. "Was that correct, that was fun." She giggled.

"It...it's tag and run away not tag and then kill!" He coughed as he sat up. When he regained his breathing, he crossed her arms over his chest. "Though that might make a child's game more interesting. "

"What else is fun?" Turquoise so eagerly asked.

Instead of teaching this alien gem the ways of the demon, they played games Sesshomaru wouldn't play. They swam in the river near by, though Turquoise sunk into the shallow waters before he shows her how to swim. She was memorized by the aquatic life in the waters. He even asked her to shape shift into various things, an ability he found so useful. One use he found was tricking the guards. Since Turquoise stayed her natural color, she turned into a bkue green version of him. Sesshomaru watched as the guards panicked and couldn't figure out how to get him clean and that the Lord of the West would kill them for others watching his only son.

By the end of the afternoon, it was close to the dinner party. This was already set in advance, a formal meeting for Sesshomaru and the other princesses. He was able to grabbed a kimono from his mother's wardrobe, but it still fell short on Turquoise's tall figure.

"It'll have to do, sadly." He muttered, hoping this night will go well. He paused for a few seconds, his thoughts slipped away and he had to shake them off. This wasn't the time for it.

The young lord had tried to keep Turquoise in his sight throughout the night but he was forced to interact with the other children and before he knew it, Turquoise and his father were speaking. He felt a huge emotion of uneasiness fill him. He only hoped nothing went wrong.

"My son hasn't told me much about you, Lady...ummm?"

Turquoise made a face. "It's just Turquoise...and I don't mean to make this short but if you can just talk to me about the ...demons...from a few weeks ago. I'd like that very much." She said, though he stood up, holding his hand out.

"If it's business you wish to speak of then here is not the place, come." He told her kindly. She didn't take his hand, she stood on her own and everyone in the room stared. She was only a few inches taller than Sesshomaru's father, which he was tall himself. "Oh...I didn't see that coming." He still smiled and stepped out the room.

"What kind of woman is taller than a man. How strange. Who would marry that?" Spoke one of the high class women in the room. A couple others agreed with her but Sesshomaru's mother did not.

"Ladies, hush, unless you want to share your comments with the guest and see the consequences of doing so, then go. If not, let's enjoy some dessert."

Turquoise strolled beside the great dog demon. "...about the..."

"My son has taking a liking to you. It's actually surprising but then again he is a child." He cut her off. Turquoise frowned and fixed the kimono. She had to admit it was heavy, even just a tad but it was provided to her by the earthling. Though her conversation with Rose weighed heavy on her mind. How the gems had became part of the rebellion, how it was only a lie. The kindergarten was probably down long before she arrived. So why did it take just a few weeks ago to get a gem out here to fix it? Turquoise drove deep in her thoughts. Actually, she was only here because she had received a message from ...

"What kind of demon are you again?" He asked her. They stopped near a small lake.

"I'm a turquoise. Listen I have an important question though."

He laughed. "Really now, that's interesting." He said, Turquoise had failed to see the great dog demon have his hand on his sword. "What is your question?"

"A few weeks ago...I heard you come across a few...ummm, well gems and I wanted to know where or what happened to them."

"Curious. Why does it concern a demon like you? More yet...are you a demon?"

She raised a brow. "I just...umm..."

"You see, I know my lands. And I have never came across anything like you...in fact...the same thought came to me when I stood in front of three creatures...no scent. Just dirt. Like you, now...I only noticed when I smelt the scent of dirt on my son and I couldn't figure out why. He isn't the dirty type and his clothes were always clean."

Turquoise balled her hands. "I'm not a demon...okay I'm a gem and I just wanna know what happened to my kind."

"And I wish to know what you planned on doing to mine." He drew his sword. "I saw that place and when I demanded an answer...well it didn't end well."

Sesshomaru had notice Turquoise and his father had been gone for a while. Too long. "Mother...when is father coming back?"

His mother, drinking a bit of sake with the ladies, chuckled. "Oh love, don't worry. Once he is done ridding the ...thing...from our land, he'll be back."

"Isn't he going to talk with her?"

"Talk?" She laughed. "Why? They are just dolls. I saw your father kill one and all it left was a pretty gem. Clearly your father was smart enough to destroy it before it's master could take it back."

Sesshomaru frowned, he felt angry but he didn't have time to dea withl it. The young lord stood up and quickly ran to where he seen them go. "Turquoise I hope you didn't say anything stupid." He muttered annoyed.

Turquoise although had told the great dog demon, partly the truth of the kindergarten. Just leaving out the part of the destruction of the planet. Obviously the dog demon didn't take to kindly to that.

"So...if you just let me take them, we can go and pretend this never happened." She said. In a flash the tip of the sword aimed at her gem.

"I will not tolerate whatever you are on my lands, especially near my son." He said in a deep voice. He moved so his sword touch her gem. "Just like the others, despite your height, you'll be destroyed like them."

"What!? No! It is not like that!" Turquoise grabbed the sword and pushed it away from her gem. She stepped away and covered her gem with her hands. "This isn't what was suppose to happen, I just want to know where the other gems are!"

"Gems? Is that what your master call you dolls?" He pressed the tip of the sword on her hand, making a small scratch. "What does he want with my lands and my son?"

"Where are the gems?" She repeated.

"Answer me!"

"No! What did you do with my kind?!"

Frustrated with the gem, the great dog demon no longer cared for words. Nothing or no one will hurt his family or his lands. "I'll personally show what happened to those things." He spoke cruely as he raised his sword to strike Turquoise.

The reality was, everything happened so quick. Before Turquoise could respond properly she had, out of instinct, summoned her gem weapon. A long clear staff, at the end a blade resembling an elegant axe. She used the back end to push the demon lord a way enough for his weapon to miss her gem. She stared at the demon, how would he know? Of course. "You broke them...didn't you?" She spoke in a near whisper. The demon didn't say anything. "Why, they didn't do anything...they just followed orders."

"That's what they said but how is destroying life, any good? I'm no fool, I didn't just kill them without getting information. You think I don't know what those things are already?" He paused. "They thought ...as if I would spared them after finding out, that they changed sides "

"Yes, I know, the rebels, it a war between gems, please, we only do what the diamonds want. But some gems...some gems can see there's more than that. More than just following orders. They were part of the Crystal Gems. It's a rebellious group-" Turquoise explained. But the demon lord stayed on guard. She could tell despite her explanation, he was only protecting his lands much how the other beings and creature tried to protect their world when the gems came but they failed and she feared this world will as well. "Look...I just ...I wanted to know if they were okay...but..." She let her halberd weapon disappeared. "They're not..."

"I don't mean to be rude but my concern is not your story or your kind. It is my family, my people and lands I care about. And what I saw was something dangerous, what I hear and heard then was and is the ending of everything in this world, including my son. I cannot sit back and let that happen."

"But I don't want this world to be destroyed...I want to know more. I can make a case with the diamonds-"

"Stay away from my son. Get your foreign materials and leave my lands. If not, you will suffer the same fate as the others. " He put his weapon away.

"If you just let me explain." The dog lord just turned his back to her, he was done. This wasn't up for discussion. There was no negotiations. "I keep hearing these diamonds...whatever it or they are. If they are the controlling authority of your kind, that is what I am to these Western Lands. If you value your life, do what I say." He simply walked away from Turquoise.

The gem stood there in the kimono, her hands gripping the clothing. She took it off and set it on the ground near her. All that for nothing. All that to find out the gems are broken. The kindergarten is down and Rose Quartz is somewhere in the area. What she said, she meant, she didn't want this world to be destroyed. It had nothing to do with Rose or the Crystal Gems. This was here own conclusion.

Sesshomaru had miss the confrontation between Turquoise and his father, he ran into his dad as he was walking back home.

"Father, where is Turquoise? What did you do?" He said in a childish voice.

"Sesshomaru, I'm surprised, you are more concerned over that than your own father?"

"That's not what I mean, she only came to talk and get the others." He raised his voice. "Where is she?"

"Why does it matter, it will leave as I said. It is nothing but danger and I will not let it hurt you! I'm doing what's best!"

Sesshomaru clenched his small fists. No, Turquoise won't leave. She made a promise."

His father frowned. "What does it matter? You don't care about anyone else besides yourself, remember?"

"She's my friend! You and mother are always gone! Mother is with the other demoness and you are always out with human women!" He saw the surprise expression on his face. "It's no surprise I can always smell them whenever you come home late. Just for once, I was fine with someone that would listen..." He stopped talking and ran passed his father, he had to tell the gem to stay.

Sadly, his father was much faster than he was but it didn't matter he had to try. "Turquoise! Turquoise!" He called to her.

The gem actually hadn't move and was just about to leave when she saw the young demon running to her. She raised a brow. "Oh...what are you doing?" She asked when the child stood in front of her, he didn't see his father, yet.

"When need to go. Come on, Turquoise." He grabbed her hand.

"I know, I have to leave. But I'll make a case to White Diamond, maybe she can convinced the others?" She suggested.

"We can think of something later, we need to go now!" He pulled on her hand though when she took a step, the blade of a sword went through her abdomen. Sesshomaru didn't let go of her hand. Turquoise looked down, she saw the shock on his face.

"Listen...it'll be okay-" She managed to say before a poof of smoke appeared and all that fell to the ground was her gem.

Lord Sesshomaru saw his father with the sword in hand and he was about to deal the last strike by breaking the gem. "No!" He shouted as he grabbed it and ran away. He heard his father calling his name over and over. The young lord wasn't going back, he ran back to the temple holding Turquoise in his hand.

When he arrived, the moon light lit the area, he enter the temple and slumped next to the warp pad. Staring at the gem. "Turquoise?" He whispered. Nothing. He cradled the gem and sat there silently. "You're my friend...that's what you are to me..." He sniffled before falling asleep.

... ... ...

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry about this awfully long update. Had a bunch of stuff going on in life and then trying to write the next chapters for not only this story but for the others, which is kinda hard. Anyway, I'm not implying anything with Sesshomaru's dad, or anything I mean I'll explain it in my way but I don't think Inuyasha's was the first human he messed with. Lulz.

Anyway I hope no one is mad at this, remember he is a child and quite honestly I think he went through things to become the way he was in the early manga/anime. You know?

Anyway Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

Sesshomaru shiffted on the ground. He slowly opened his eyes, figuring he fell asleep in the temple. Then suddenly he remembered what happend and sat up quickly. It took a moment for his mind to register the new area. He smelled the ocean's salty waters and could hear the waters crash against the earth. The ground poished to a magnificent shine. Towers seemed to surround him. Sesshomaru held on to the gem tightly, or he thought he did.

"Turquoise?!" He shouted.

"Hush, now. Everything is going to be okay." Spoke a woman. Sesshomaru glanced to his right when he stood up. She seemed even taller than Turquoise. A woman of a reddish like hue, curled hair and curves he had never seen on a woman before. Well, besides Turquoise, but this woman seems to be more defined. "Who are you and where's Turquoise?"

"Rose Quartz is taking care of that, I'm here to keep you company." She smiled and went over to the demon child. "Can you tell me your name?"

"...i am Lord Sesshomaru, the future heir to the Western Lands." He spoke with much authority. "Who are you and where is Turquoise?"

"Garnet. And like I said, Rose Quartz is taking care of her." She spoke with a mellow tone. She took notice to the demon child looking around. "You're not at the other temple anymore, this is the galaxy warp."

"Galaxy...?" He walked over to the edge and watched the ocean move to the wind. That's all he saw, nothing but ocean surrounding them. "How?"

"The warp pad you fell asleep on. Though I suppose you wouldn't have any information on how that got back online?"

Sesshomaru turned to Garnet. "What do you mean, don't you gems communicate?" He questioned. "I'm not saying anything. Besides why would it matter Turquoise fixed it."

"Fixed?"

"Garnet! What are you doing?!" A thinner gem rushed to Garnet's side. "We haven't heard on what to do with the human yet."

"I am not human! I am a demon, future Lord of the Western Lands!" Sesshomaru oh so corrected her not very politely.

"Pearl, calm down. He is harmless."

"No I am not!"

Garnet placed a hand on Pearl's back. "Harmless. Besides, he said Turquoise fixed the kindergarten and temple."

Pearl raised a brow in confusion. "But...Turquoises don't fix...they're mean-"

"What do you mean? She told me what she does." Sesshomaru butted in. Even though they walked away and whispered, he could still hear them.

Pearl cleared her throat. "No. No. No. You see each gem has a purpose. A turquoise purpose isn't to fix things." She giggled softly. "You see.. " Though she stopped talking when Rose came in through the warp pad. "Rose!" Pearl said with excitment.

Rose kept her hands closed. She smiled at Garnet and Pearl before just walking to Sesshomaru. "You kept her safe?"

"That's my gem."

Rose smiled and kneeled down. "I'm afraid...she has a lot to explain to you." Rose showed Sesshomaru Turquoise gem. The front side perfectly polished but when Rose turned it over, there was a small hairline crack in the gem. "You see, when a gem is damaged, depending on the intensity of the damage, will alter a gem. Be it their form...or personality. " Rose closed her eyes and a small tear emerged, landing on the gemstone. Within seconds the gem was perfect again.

"What do you mean...she lied to me?"

"Not...entirely I believe. Though it's true her purpose isn't what she said, that doesn't mean that's all she is. Isn't that right, Pearl?" Rose looked up and watched Pearl blushed.

"Y-yes...you're right."

Sesshomaru took the gem when Rose handed it to him. He stared at it. "Being broken...is it really that bad?"

Rose frowned. "Very...now...when she decides she to come back is up to her. We can take you back home, if you like." Rose finished and stood up.

Sesshomaru held on to the gem and thought about what was just said to him. Why...why did she lie to him? What was so necessary about it? How did she get damaged? He sighed. "I am...staying here...this...these things are near my home and the only one who can tell me is not here...so I will need my answers from you." He said, his voice almost shaken. "Besides...the more I know ...the better I can explain to father."

Rose crossed her arms over her chest, Pearl about to list all the reason why he should go was silenced by Garnet. Garnet smiled, she knew what she saw and if it went right this will be good for everyone. Despite the dark paths that came with it.

"Then that settles it." Rose said and walked away from the boy.

Sesshomaru huffed and held on to the gem tightly as it walked to the edge of the platform and sat down. He held the gem up and out. "..." He set the gem down. Barely seconds later the gem glowed white. Slowly Turquoise reformed. She stood next to Sesshomaru. "What is really going on?"

Turquoise sat down. "I was sent...to restore the kindergarten to try and restart the harvest."

"What?!" Pearl shouted. Thiugh Rose instantly calmed her.

"To which..would destroy this planet..."

"I know, you've said that..." Sesshomaru looked up at her. "You already explained that. But why did you lie to me?"

Turquoise frowned. "I didn't...necessarily. Not about anything, i just didnt disclose you to that." She tried to think of a simple explanation. "I am who I am. Turquoise Cab 2-OP...of course any turquoises within the range of 1-4 are...well...technically do not exist." She began.

"So...what Pink Diamond..."

"I would prefer you not to speak her name, Rose Quartz." Turquoise spoke. "We are not allies and don't think i do not know what you have done." She turned her attention to Sesshomaru. "I do what i do now because my diamond, White Diamond, has let me. Hence why the fracture in my gem. My actual purpose was to be a personal attendant towards my diamond. As with any Turquoise. Except we had our faults. Thats what I have heard. Too honest, too straight forward. Not just doing what we are told. The others had their turquoises broken and switched to pearls." She shrugged. "The grounds for new and better turquoises had began and soon ...the old ones forgotten. Making them into what they are now."

"I never heard of that, how do we know thats true?" Pearl said.

"It was many years ago, most of the older gems might know it." Turquoise said.

"Then why aren't you broken?" Pearl asked.

"Its complicated. Besides no one said to fix me. I was fine."

"Just because it was a small fracture doesn't mean anything. You were still not fully you." Rose tried to explain.

"Says the one who shattered a diamond!" Turquoise raised her voice. "You Don't know anything, you were made on earth not homeworld!" You were subjects for Pink Diamond, you don't understand White Diamond."

Rose Quartz frowned. "You're upset.. we can speak later." She said and headed on the warp pad. She teleported away. Quickly Pearl followed as did Garnet. Turquoise sat there. Sesshomaru looked at Turquoise and back at the pad. He just stayed there.

"If you don't wish for my company, I would understand." Turquoise spoke softly.

"Why does it mattter?"

"What do you mean?"

"Even if your gem is fixed, can't you still be you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"...I suppose but..."

"Just because you're fixed doesn't mean everything you learned is gone. You still know how that fix those things right?" Turquoise nodded yes. "So that means you still remember our arrangement."

"I do...but-"

Sesshomaru got up quickly and ran the the warp pad. "Then What are we waiting for?"

She stood up and walked to the pad. The sadness in her eyes began to fade. "Where are we going?"

"Following them."

She raised a brow and then shook her head. "Why?"

He looked up. Will he admit his curiosity is most raised? Will he admit that this sounds more exciting than being home and studying, pretending his parents were basically strangers to each other? There were so many reasons. He went to speak.

"Nevermind. This will get me from starting up the kindergarten...besides...who knows what the Crystal Gems, knows. Right?"

He just nodded. Turquoise stepped into the pad. The machine started and for once Sesshomaru had a smile for adventure.

•○•○•○•○•

"You! You ran our only child off! You couldn't just let it go!"

"Stop yelling! I will get Sesshomaru and I will destroy that creature. Do not worry-"

"I should have left when he was just an infant!" She shouted. For hours they had been arguing. With the dissapearance of their son only nearly six hours ago. Guards were sent and could not find the child anywhere. She got more and more worried. His father didn't show it but he was worried too.

She sat down, resting her elbows on the small table and silently let the tears out. He knew what she meant, as proud as a dog demoness that she is, it didn't take her long to noticed the scent of human women. Though how was that surprising? They only produced a child for him to have an heir. Only because their families wanted it. There's been rumors that he had an infatuation with human women. Though foolishly...how could she think she could change that...

"I would not care about the shame it brought...anything is better than a mate...no...a lover like you." She turned away from him. "Leave me...leave me to grieve for my son..."

He only stood there, eventually leaving. They didn't have much of a romantic bond, that was true. And yes he did have more of an admiration towards human women then his own kind. Though he still had a special love for her. She is the mother of his first and only son. Nothing would ever change that. He could not blame her for her emotions but this was not acceptable. The creature was and is responsible for this and he would hunt her and everything like her down until his son is brought back. This he vowed on his life.

He looked at his mate. He had no comforting words for her. "I'll bring him back." He told herring. And she heard it in his voice, he meant it. The Dog Lord gather very few demons a they went in search for the Prince of the Western Lands.

•○•○•○•○•

Before Sesshomaru knew it months had passed and he had learned so much from the gems. He had seen their temple, their rooms. The heart of the temple. It was almost similar to the one Turquoise had fixed up. All the shattered gems they had collected. Though he still noticed the tension between Turquoise and the Crystal Gems. While Sesshomaru had slept in Turquoise's lap one night, Rose joined them. Turquoise said nothing and watched the ocean.

"Your earthing has grown attached to you."

"I am aware of it. Though he is very determined to not show it." She looked down at the sleeping demon. "He is very curious."

Rose smiled. "This world is amazing, isn't it? Everything here...it changes. It grows. It's never the same thing."

"I've noticed...he grows at slow rate but each week his height changes, his hair grows. When he trains, every session changes. I can understand how you would protect this planet. It's resources are endless and unique. Instead of using this planet, we should preserve it. Protect it from not only the homeworld gems but the others in the star maps." Rose looked at Turquoise with such a radiate glow. "Though that still doesn't give you any right for shattering a gem."

"I wasn't aware any kindergartens were going to be restored. The gems there should-"

"They were broken!" Turquoise nearly shouted and stared at Rose. "If you had sent them there, it is your fault they are gone." She looked at Sesshomaru. "His father broke them believing them to be demons."

"I didn't know demons lived on earth too." Rose whispered.

Turquoise sighed. "I don't think any gem did. And what he tells me about demons, they are more violent than humans. They will not give up this planet easily. Though...your rebellion...has kept this away from demons. Sesshomaru tells me there are large demons, maybe as big as the diamonds with grand powers. Maybe...it was suppose to but this way. I'd rather lose a host site than Homeworld."

"Would The Diamonds see it that way?"

"I don't think so. To them, this is still Pink Diamonds territory."

Rose stood up. "How do you know?"

"I...I was very close to White Diamond..." Turquoise said softly. She picked up Sesshomaru and began to walk inside. Though unknown the them, the young demon opened his eyes and stared down. These gems were still complicated to him. But soon he would know everything he will need.

* * *

Author notes:

I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER TO UPDATE.

I had such a huge wrutters block and then my computer broke and I had to save for a new one. And while I did, I wrote drafts among drafts for this chapter. Like...endless cause sometimes I forgot to save...anyway. I'll definitely update more. I started the next chapter already. So yeah...hope it's good...

;3;


End file.
